Word of the Voice
by RooDooDoll
Summary: If he were to push all those negativities aside, their relationship would’ve been normal. If only he grasped the contents of love some more rather than the fillings of pride.


**Author:** _RooDooDoll  
_**Rated: **_T_  
**Genre: **_Romance_  
**Summary:** _If he were to push all those negativity aside, their relationship would've been normal. If only he grasped the contents of love some more rather than the fillings of pride._  
**Note:** _I totally suck. So forgive me if ever you hate it. Thank you. C:_

**Word of the Voice  
(A 6918 Story)**

Hibari Kyoya's day would've been perfect. If it weren't for that sardonic pineapple, who had decided to visit him, he would actually be very happy. It was a wonderful day. He finally had entrance to his pristine, up-to-the-minute, brand new mansion. It was perfectly designed just the way he wanted it to look like; a European manor with a touch of Japan's best variety.

Today, he finally had liberation from those aggravating, pesky herbivores, free from their loud, bigoted voices. That was until a sudden visitor slash herbivore infiltrated in his beautiful mansion in the middle of the night.

"… Let me get this straight." said Hibari as he leaned on the white wall of the new mansion. "You want to borrow my car."

"Yes." Mukuro smiled.

"And the reason you want to borrow it tomorrow…" said the black haired man as he lights his new pipe. "…is flowers. You were assigned a job to chauffer the Vongola Tenth for flowers." The blue haired man nods and gets a piece of chocolate from the polished table. "And these flowers don't bloom here; these flowers he just got to get his hands on."

"I'm not sure of 'bout the "these flowers don't bloom here" part. I mean maybe they do grow here. Maybe they don't." He said as he amusingly watches the irritation crawling on the other man's face. "I doubt they're still here though. Look. It's snowing and I'm having a suspicion that it's not blooming here right now." He shrugs, still placing his mask of amusement on.

Hibari only wished for one day without seeing any of these herbivores. Why won't the gods listen to him? Was it because they were already listening to his desires whenever he had a rush of bloodlust?

"You are to drive this… herbivore, this prating, insolent paragon of virtue," Smoke comes out from his mouth. "to a place in the south –how far south, you don't know- just to obtain these flowers that this prating, insolent epitome of virtue's just got to give to his _crush_." He says, almost growling. "And since your car suddenly went 'boom' a few minutes ago, you decided to borrow my car and drive to a place in how far south, you don't know and get a hold of these flowers he's just got to give to his _crush." _ It was very clear that this idea did not amuse him. His new mansion was already manifested with the sardonic pineapple's chocolate right at this moment and he did not want that happening to his car sooner or later.

"Relax Kyoya. You've been repeating things for the enth time. And I'm not gonna manifest your car with chocolate. And I'm not exhibiting chocolate in your mansion." He opens a golden can and carelessly pours the chocolate truffles in a nearby bowl as he says this. "What you're doing now is proof of you manifesting my mansion with-" Hibari was cut off. "Also, it would be nice if you would refer to the Vongola Tenth's _crush_ as his fiancé. I have this feeling he's about to confess." He says, chuckling a bit. "Ah, so the reason why you're on the Vongola's side now is because of gratitude for him giving you a limited period of time to see the outside world once again-" Hibari was cut off again. "Uhuh. Are you gonna give it to me?" He asks, smiling innocently at the man as he takes a bite of his chocolate. "The car, I mean."

Hibari snarled. "Am I? Am I going to give my car to this _boy_ who's very existence made me turn into something I was not planning to become*, this _guy_ who doesn't seem to get the gist that everyone hates him and now wants to borrow my car and drive to who knows where in the how far in the south, nobody knows just to get these flowers that this prating, insolent paragon of virtue Vongola Tenth's _crush_ just has got to have? Are you purposefully being absurd, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Hibari walks away from the man towards his bedroom. "I'm retiring for the night. Get out of here. You're spreading bacteria in my house." He says as he rests his hand inside his yukata and throws his pipe behind, hoping it would hit the sardonic pineapple away. Instead of hearing an "Ouch!" or something like that, he heard a low chuckle right beside his ear.

He quickly moved away, feeling disgusted. Mukuro chucked once again. "Kufufu~ It hurts me to know that you're thinking negative things about me again." He leans close towards the black haired man whose back was now hitting the wall. He lowered his head, aiming to clasp their lips into one.

Hibari waited for the moment for him to strike. Just as their mouths were at least a millimeter apart, he brought out his tonfas, aiming to hit the sardonic pineapple.

Having an affair with Hibari for almost who knows how many years made him thankful that his love (Hibari) would always try to strike at a certain time and he was thankful for the obvious movements Hibari always made.

He quickly seized the hand holding the tonfas before making their lips crash. He could feel the struggle coming out from Hibari as he harshly seized the skylark's wrists. He gently pried Hibari's mouth to open, licking, nipping his lower lip, causing Hibari to moan. He chuckled for a moment before he felt Hibari's wet mouth open for him.

Mukuro released Hibari's wrists, wanting to further explore his dear love. They continued their session, both hoping that no one would see them on the sly. Mukuro gripped Hibari's waist as Hibari gripped Mukuro's arms with weak hands. Every time Mukuro's hand lowered, he could feel himself turn a shade of red. At last, the sardonic pineapple's hand finally reached its destination. Hibari moaned out loud as Mukuro stroked the top of his manhood. He couldn't help himself. It had been _months_ since they've last did it after all.

The pest laughed at him. "You're getting noisy. Did you miss me that much?" He teases, receiving a defiant stare from the skylark. He laughed again. "Kufufu~ Why don't we do this somewhere else?" He says as he carries a surprised Hibari. "We don't want anyone waking up because of you whimpering now, do we?" He ignores Hibari's curses and insults and continues to travel who knows where south in Hibari's new mansion.

Hibari was, of course, struggling to be free of this perverted pineapple. But upon reaching the room, he could no longer bring himself under control.

Hibari had wished this man had not come into his life once before. Now, as they were doing it, he had a sudden urge to not let go of him, forget about all those thoughts and just accept the fact that they were lovers fucking each other. He had a feeling of mixed emotions happening all at once. Pain, grief, sorrow, misery, demise, _loss,__**death**__. _Those were his feelings for tomorrow. He internally shook his head. _'Huh. Nothing's gonna happen to him.'_ He thought as the night continued.

* * *

He did not know, though, that tomorrow was not going to be a happy day for the both of them (or probably one of them. The sardonic one).

After a few months, Rokudo Mukuro was declared dead by none other than their enemy.

And that night, Hibari smoked his pipe under the moon, emotionlessly making the rain fall down from his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

*he's probably telling Mukuro that he's the reason why he feels hot for Mukuro's body and soul. –dies-

2011 Edit: This is so old I don't even

_~shannaroooooo_


End file.
